


oreos

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Anonymous said:Daddies!Seblaine





	oreos

“We need cookies.”

“We do _not_ need cookies.” Blaine says and takes them out of the cart to put them back on the shelf.

Sebastian glances at Luci, who’s sitting in the front of the cart and back at the cookies. “They’re not any cookies, though, they’re _oreos.”_

Blaine rolls his eyes and scribbles something down on the small, crumpled sheet of paper in his hands. “They’re not on the list.”  

“You’re not on the list.” Sebastian mumbles and nods his head to his daughter, who reaches for the cookies and puts them back into the cart.

“I saw that,” Blaine tuts and takes them _back_ out and moves them down the aisle before it can happen again. “Stop teaching her your ways.”

“What, you mean how to be charismatic?” Sebastian smiles and flutters his eyelashes at his husband before pressing a kiss on his lips, which makes Luci giggle.

“Hmm, just because your daddy is cute,” He looks at Luci, playfully tugging one of her pigtails. “Doesn’t mean he gets what he wants.”

“Someone should have told you that back in high school, blushing school boy.” Sebastian throws back, picking up a can of Pringles and tossing them in the air like a baton.

“We need milk.” Blaine pushes the cart towards the dairy aisle and hums under his breath. Luci knows the song, something Christmas related and tries to hum with him, clapping every so often as he hits notes in the chorus.

“What about ice cream?”

“Sebastian, you know we don’t need ice cream.”

“What about whipped cream? We used it all when we were—” He stops short when Blaine’s eyes grow wide and grins.

“What?” Luci asks, looking up at her daddies. She tries to grab a bag of cheddar cheese and Blaine moves the cart, so she can; that’s something she can at least put in the cart.

“Baking.” He chokes out before Sebastian can assist.

“In your room?” She asks and his husband snorts out a laugh, to which all Blaine can do is glare.

“What? She’s smart, I blame you for that one.”

“We can get ice cream if you shut up.”

He smiles again, stealing a kiss just because he can and he likes it when Blaine looks a little flustered. “Chocolate.”

Luci claps. “Ice cream! Ice cream!” And Sebastian taps the tip of her nose with his finger as he disappears down an aisle to grab some.

“Your father is incorrigible, you know that?” Blaine mutters as he checks something off his list.

Luci attempts to say the word, even plays with it a few times before stumbling through it.

“That’s right, it means—”

“Handsome, charming,” Sebastian finishes, putting the ice cream in the cart. He swoops in and quickly picks her up and out of the cart, making her erupt in a fit of giggles, “Funny and loving, you know, all that good stuff.” He tickles her sides for good measure. “’Incorrigible’.”

Blaine rolls his eyes but he can’t help but smile as he pushes the cart down another aisle. Alright, they need pasta, chicken, apples, another bag of frozen cauliflower and…cat food. They can _not_ leave this place without cat food.

Sebastian’s talking to Luci about a Christmas tree and something about Santa and when he turns around to look at them, Luci has a bag of chips in her arms that she drops into the cart. He opens his mouth to say something but…that’s not the only thing that’s made it’s way into the shopping cart: the damn oreos are there again.

Blaine fixes his eyes on Sebastian, who feigns innocence far too easily. “Don’t even look at me, it’s all this one.”

“I can’t believe you’re blaming our five-year-old.”

“She’s got some sticky fingers, should probably look into that.”

“I suppose these are her fault too?” He picks up a box of condoms that somehow found their way under the lettuce.

Sebastian shrugs. “Just thinking of essentials.”

Blaine huffs out a laugh before covering them back up and putting a box of cereal in the cart. “I’m not bringing you two shopping ever again.”

“Good luck remembering the oreos.”


End file.
